


Shards

by Elvhen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light Side Sith Warrior, Pre-Relationship, Well Semi-Light Sith Warrior, but i'm working on making it all pretty coherent, first fleshing out of my swtor legacy, first time writing in english, i honestly don't know what i'm doing, i will mess with timeline, loose prompts and ideas, no KOtFE & KOtET, not chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhen/pseuds/Elvhen
Summary: Little shards of stories of characters from my Swtor Legacy, for now mainly Fem!SithWarrior/Quinn but I will probably add more as time goes by. Not chronological, will not follow KOtFE and KOtET cuz it's just messing everything up (not that I myself didn't mess with everything by now). All in all, presenting Black Legacy.





	1. Balmorra

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, it's my first time publishing anything in SWtOR fandom, I hope that my attempts at English will be at least semi-enjoyable, same with my storytelling and messing with everything in this universe we love.  
> Also as it's my first attempt at writing in English I welcome all critique. English isn't my first language but I try my best.
> 
> Welp, enjoy~

Noxanne Black, Daughter of Darth Nox and currently Apprentice to Darth Baras had mixed feelings stepping down from her still freshly acquired ship to Balmorran soil with blue-skinned Twi'lek at her heels. Memories from nearly 9 years ago buzzed in her mind, the good ones and bad alike. 

She drew a calming breath and steeled her face. No one dared to bother her during her walk through spaceport, the weight of lightsaber on her hip a dead giveaway that she wasn't to be messed with. Some people only bowed slightly with hushed 'my lord' from their lips. 

Vette softly joked at her 'sithines' which made sandy-haired Sith smile subtly and retort with some typical to her dry sarcasm. They worked together for only few months but their bond was already a friendly one, especially considering Noxy removed surprised twi'lek' shock collar as soon as they left the Korriban and it's unfriendly eyes.

With slightly better humor Noxy stepped out of spaceport, after getting asked for help and dealing with some local matters was finally free to get to meeting with her master contact here. Looking at force field above Sobrik and having in mind that most of the planet was a battle-zone she really wanted to have everything done here as soon as possible. 

"Let's just hope that this time our contact will be a little more competent" Noxy drawled seemingly bored not stopping her pace. Vette answered with a short snort and rolled her eyes.  
"Agreed, my lord. Who was he? I tend to tune out Mister 'i'm scary sith and have big pauldrons' speeches, but I think he mentioned Lieutenant Quinn something"  
"Something around that" Noxy hummed to herself with distant eyes, the name was similar... Maybe? 

No. She didn't dare to get her hopes up, he was probably a major by now and definitely not on some dead-end post on Balmorra. She assured herself and checked her datapad to confirm that they won't storm into some other poor officer post by accident.

She entered summoning to herself the most confidence she could muster at the moment, she still had problems with how much that meant and turned to one of Privates standing around and he with hushed 'my lord' pointed her in the direction of the officer she was looking for. And the closer she got the faster her heartbeat got and when she caught full sight of him... Black meticulous hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes and handsome face that was haunting her teenager fantasies for a long time. Noxy had only one thought in her head when she approached Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, who was in the process of lecturing one of his underlings who apparently didn't know shit about military work.

'This isn't happening. I'm definitely sleeping right now. Oh fuck, how do I do anything again? I'm so screwed. Alright Noxy you must play it cool, kid/teenage crush or not, you are a Sith - you can do it...'

"Excuse me, my Lord. I didn't see you come in" his imperial accented voice shook her from her thoughts as he turned his attention to her after dismissing 'the excuse of a soldier' "I'm Lieutenant Malavai Quinn at your service, my lord" he bows lightly and she fights herself to keep a straight face, how do you deal with your long-time crush who definitely doesn't remember some kid he reassured before Academy so long ago?

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck'  
"Nice to meet you Lieutenant, Noxanne Black. My master sends me and it seems we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Time will tell.

 

Another day on Balmorra, he honestly stopped counting them a long time ago.  
Not that he wasn't grateful to Darth Baras that he could still serve Empire, he was forever grateful for his military career. Sometimes he just wished he could use his skills to do more than some every-once in awhile assignment for the Dark Lord. 

Like today for example. 

Darth Baras contacted him a few days earlier and announced that his apprentice will be coming soon to Balmorra and that his job will be to assist her in every way possible to assure her mission is a success. His lord didn't give him any specifics, of course, he didn't need them to be of help.

He inquired through about 'the apprentice' and Darth indulged his curiosity stating that: "She's bold and sometimes brash on the battlefield but controlled otherwise, strong in the raw force, willful and dedicated - you should like her, she serves me and Empire with similar intensity as you, Lieutenant. But she can be unconventional, so keep an eye on her nonetheless."  
So he was ready for everything, as usual when Sith came into picture.

He woken up today as usual with the sun, dealt with his workout routine, all bathroom activities and in the end donned his uniform-finally ready for duty. 

He was always first at his post, by now it was more of a habit than his youthful enthusiasm.  
At least he had some time to prepare all assignments for his subordinates, patrol duties and all things that he wanted out of his way to be able to focus on helping young Lord with nothing to distract him. He finished all of them pretty quickly so he grabbed some caf and relaxed for a while when finally first officers showed on duty. When they trickled in, some still pretty groggy, but at least they took his scolding to heart and every uniform was mostly up to standards, he deep in thought remembered few times he had some Sith visitors over his ten years of being stationed here. 

Especially vividly he remembered that one time he saw the famous Darth Nox, to this day a member of the Dark Council, she stooped with her fleet over Balmorra and she took a look around Sobrik with her daughters and husband, to indulge girls vast curiosity. 

He only got one glimpse of younger of the two, but the older one he remembered to this day. With big, soft light brown eyes, sandy hair cropped at her chin and ton of freckles.  
He smiled sadly at the memory, she literally ran into him during her exploring, she was barely tall enough to reach over his waist.  
She apologized for causing trouble but he didn't have the heart to be mad at her, and she quickly turned into bombarding him with questions about his work and short while later after seeing her mother in the door sheepishly realized she didn't even introduce herself. He, of course, tried to kneel with "my lord" at seeing the member of the Dark Council, but Darth Nox waved him off and observed their interactions with softer eyes than he ever saw any Sith with.

"I'm Noxy" she pouted at a pointed look from her mother "Noxanne Black... and you?"  
"I'm Malavai. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn" he reciprocated with soft smile.  
"So you are an officer... That's sooo cool, and I like your uniform-it's so pretty. I always wanted one, but I can't be an officer..." she paused for a second but soon enough looked at him with the brightest smile ever "but I'm gonna be Sith soon instead, I want to be like Darth Marr and protect the Empire! After this trip I'm going to Academy on Korriban. So wish me luck"  
He looked at her in slight awe, such small girl but she nonetheless was already ready to serve... Quinn smiled to himself and lowered himself to one knee before her.  
"In that case, it's only fitting that I call you "my lord" he said winking at her.  
She smiled but to his surprise responded with:  
"Not yet, I will need to finish my trials first" all in grown-up voice patting his cheeks with her small hands "but that's really nice of you, I will try my best to deserve that title" and then she hugged him, whispered "Thank you" and with a smile ran off to her mother and later he saw her outside barreling into her dark-skinned sister.

It was a really happy memory that warmed his heart, at least until tragic news reached his ears sometime later. Not too long from departing from Balmorra Darth Nox's fleet flagship was attacked by anti-empire terrorists, targeting Nox herself and her inner circle, which included her daughters.

After attack Dark Councilor was in a medical coma for nearly two months, but there wasn't even one public mention of her daughters since then. Some skeptics decided girls died in the ambush and Nox refuses to show any of it to the public... Quinn wanted to believe that girls survived but with no evidence... 

Quinn sighs deeply and takes the last sip of his already cold caf. No matter, that was long ago. Even though he sometimes wonders how little girl with soft eyes and lots of freckles would be as a grown-up Sith. 

But this kind of wondering only leads to distraction, he needed to be ready, also he should have an eye on few new privates. He had that feeling one of them will be trouble... And later that day it was confirmed. That... idiot caused more trouble than he is worth, not only he relied on outdated information and literally sent a patrol to their deaths but also lost sight of how important that is. Quinn huffed angrily at covering private.  
"Your mistakes and not thinking cost good soldiers their life, if only you checked your intel twice it wouldn't come to that..." he stopped his scolding for a second as he felt sudden change in the air around... raw force power that accompanied only some of more powerful Sith Lords, which could mean only two things- one that he had an unattended guest to deal with or that Darth Baras apprentice was finally here.  
"Just leave my sight, I will deal with you later" he dismissed the excuse of a soldier and turned to his guest with a bow.

"Excuse me, my lord I didn't see you come in. I'm Lieutenant Malavai Quinn at your service, my lord" only after that he looked up to see the women he was to help with mission from her master.  
And he would lie if he said that his heart didn't skip a beat at first sight of her. She barely reached to his chin, all wrapped in heavy dark gray and silver armor with a red and black coat over it, lightsaber at her hip... with soft brown eyes, sandy hair and lots of freckles dotting her face. He fought an urge to gulp. 'Is that even possible?'  
She looked up at him with the slight smile and confident energy around her.  
"Nice to meet you Lieutenant, Noxanne Black. My master sent me here and it seems we have a lot of work ahead of us." her voice had hearable imperial accent and deep but soft tone, commanding but not arrogant...  
'Well, that answers what would she be like grown up... Not girl anymore, but a confident, beautiful woman... Oh fuck, I'm already screwed'  
"That we do, my lord"

Time will tell.


	2. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be vague, I found somewhere 31 prompts for OTP's, originally for drawing but I prefer writing. It's for prompt 24th 'making up after argument'. I still didn't place that anywhere but it feels like after Sith Warrior storyline.

They both were still in that gray zone that came after arguing, going over each other reasoning behind their opinion on the matter and trying to look at their own from objective point of view-for once throwing away their stubborness. That and trying to calm their frustration and anger: Noxy by exercising-channeling all unwanted emotions to blows and slashes to her training dummy, and Quinn by diving deep into his work. They both knew that they will get back to the topic later, they just needed some time to cool their heads.

Noxy panting softly turned her lightsaber off and stepped back from what was once a training dummy, it didn't look fitting for exercise anymore with all the deep gauges and burned in marks of her anger. 

She wiped droplets of sweat from her forehead with bracers of her training suit, all white and worn in over the years. She needed shower, a cold one, she thought, as her mind finally stilled to quiet buzz of dark and light energies mingling. After it she could meditate and find some centering-honestly she didn't like to argue, especially with Quinn but he could be so stubborn sometimes…

She sighs deeply and puts her lightsaber down where rest of her armor rests. No matter, she decided, stepping out of her training room and going across the main ship area to her-their quarters, she will face that mess after getting clean. 

Quinn raised his head from the datapad he was scribbling his last report on. Even being mostly force blind he could feel the tension, frustration and anger bleed away from his Lord during exercising, she didn't bother to mask her power as much when they were 'home', as much as the Fury-Class Interceptor could count as one.

Not too long ago he was fuming himself as he tried to write something coherent-it ended up so unreadable he was forced to do it all over again, but now his head was clearer, in between tasks he had time to think. Even through he still didn't think he was completely wrong, he could see some holes in his earlier reasoning. 

They both were right, they just always went about the issues differently. 

He tapped last words into his report and sent it away to archives then straightened in his seat and looked out of the cockpits front window, the void outside dark and smooth and cold, still beautiful dotted with white stars.

Why they looked like freckles to him?

He sighs and gets up, the bridge and ship around him quiet…

It was pretty common when he and his Lord argued for rest of the crew to disappear mysteriously, he muses crossing few steps to the metallic doors of the bridge. He stands before them deep in his thought, when another doors ahead slide open and there she is, with her hair up in high ponytail still flushed from exercising. 

She doesn't spare him a glance, just as distracted as he is and in few strides disappears in her-their quarters. He does the same and when he steps inside he can hear the 'fresher running-mingling with slight hum of the engines and air conditioners.   
He smiles softly and closes doors behind himself, only he and Noxy are keyed in. They won't be bothered even if the crew decides to get back at some point today. He pulls at his uniform and swiftly changes to loose cotton pants and sleeveless shirt, then sits on the edge of their bed-waiting.

Noxy stepped into the 'fresher after stripping off all her clothes, and turned on the cold water. She stilled under it feeling every one of her nerves screaming in protest… she stood under the chilling spray for few minutes before deciding that her head was clear enough and adjusting temperature to something more comfortable than freezing cold and started cleaning herself of all lingering grime of the planet and training behind her. 

She pulled at her hair and let it come loose before ducking her head under the water. She took some of her favourite shampoo, scented with various spices, and massaged her head and scalp definitely not imagining Quinn hands doing that... 

When she's done, she inhales softly-exhales, wraps herself in fluffy towel and steps outside the 'fresher already spotting him in his loose wear sitting at the edge of their bed, waiting for her. They just look at each other for few seconds, both pretty familiar with tension between them, both going in their heads through their argument earlier. 

Not a Lord and Captain, but Malavai and Noxanne. 

He stands up and goes into bathroom himself while Noxy goes to pull out her sleeping wear, light gray shorts and a loose tank top, few moments later stepping outside to make some tea for them both. When she gets back he’s out already, toweling furiously his black hair. She nearly smiles and sets both steaming cups at her desk in the corner.

They are both silent when she sits at his side, but finally Quinn decides to start talking.   
And they talk for a long while, both go over their reasoning again, but calmer, finding the common ground and compromise they weren't able to few hours ago. 

And she finally relaxes lying her head on his shoulder, their hands twined together. She even jokes softly about their behavior and he laughs into her hair-dropping kiss at her temple. 

She smiles to herself and looks up to him, his dark blue eyes sparkling with quiet mirth. 

And she kisses him wrapping one arm around his waist and tangling second in his still damp hair. 

And he smiles into it, they might argue-but it never tears them apart for long.

And in the end both forgot about their tea.


	3. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written something for next prompt.  
> Enjoy~

# for prompt 'Spooning'

Noxy was sitting on a small cushion in the training room, eyes closed-mind focused, trying to meditate. It was actually part of her daily routine when they were traveling in hyperspace. 

She woke up in the morning to a cup of caf and her lover smirking at her messy hair, took shower, eaten breakfast and got to work. Solo training, an hour of rest to socialize with Vette, Jaesa training session-first philosophy and force techniques, then combat and meditation and learning to properly harness emotions followed by some leisure and lunch. Looking what Quinn does at the bridge-maybe stealing a kiss or two-helping him with some paperwork and later second solo training session, shorter than before, followed by longer meditation. Just like the one right now. 

She tried not to think too much, just find her centering and ready all stray emotions to be steeled into resolve on the battlefield. Sith feed on negative emotions, on others fear and use their own to be stronger-but most get in the end consumed by their anger and fury, by their pride and ambition. Noxy took all emotions and used them, still being in full control... It's why she could stay calm and collected on the battlefield.

She breathed deeply in and out and finally opened her eyes, looked towards the chrono on the wall and slowly got up from the cross-legged position on the floor. It was prime time to finish for today, grab some dinner and maybe go to bed.  
And she did just that, Vette chirped happily with Jaesa and she joined them for a while listening to her friend and apprentice getting along, but also kept an eye if Quinn was ever getting out to eat something too.

He didn't. 

Which wasn't too surprising.

She ate deliberately slower and girls noticed, but instead of pointing it out bidded her good evening and left to their rest in crew quarters.   
Noxy finished rest of her food and went for the bridge where her lover was working, per usual to the point of skipping meals and losing sleep. 

"Captain it's already time for dinner, go take some rest" she drawled from the side of the doorway to the bridge.  
"I'm nearly done, my Lord. It shouldn't take me more than five minutes to finish here" Quinn responded not looking up from his work.  
"Then I see you in our quarters in 15 minutes. Don't be late, Captain"

Her words send a near electric shock through his body, slightly thrilled and already anticipating their time alone... He looked up but she was already gone, he smiled to himself.   
"See you soon..."

But firstly work needed to be done and he also had to hurry to eat something to meet his Lord requirement.

Noxy fit into that 15 minutes shower, change of clothes to bed ones and was able to start reading something on holopad lounging on her bed when doors to her-their quarters whispered open and then close. She looked absently at chrono on the holopad. 

"You're late. Nearly 1 minute." her tone was to be stern but look she shot him above what she was reading was playful.  
"I deeply apologize, my Lord" he played along also having a hard time stifling slight smirk tugging at his lips. "Is there anything I can do to make it up for you?"  
"Take a shower and join me. No time limit, but don't keep me waiting too long" she answered wryly not looking up. She heard shuffling of materials when he removed and folded his uniform and then whispering of bathroom doors and hum of 'fresher.   
Smiling she returned to her lecture, but she didn't have to wait long for him to join her again. 

Laying behind her to pull her close his hands resting wrapped around her stomach. Warm and inviting, with his hair still a bit damp from the shower. Noxy smiled and put down her holopad to melt into his embrace further and twining her hands with his.  
Quinn leaned slightly in and dropped a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder and then nuzzled her neck.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, love" he murmured into her neck.  
"You better, work is important but taking care of yourself just as much. I need you in top notch condition Malavai" she retorted shifting to look at him.  
"Is that an order?"  
"Half in half"  
"Any other ones for tonight?"  
"Don't let me go"  
"I can do that"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone got to the end.  
> Hi!
> 
> Anyway, if you got there leave a comment, I'm curious what you have in mind, all ideas and prompts, critique etc. are more then welcome.  
> Also you can find me at my tumblr: elvhenyoung.tumblr.com  
> There isn't much there, but I can fix it in time ^^


End file.
